User talk:Moppy244
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Moppy244! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Deep Space 10 page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Gvsualan (Talk) 06:43, April 21, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Canon Please take a look at the and policies. The article you created was non-canon/fanon, and does not belong on Memory Alpha. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:46, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Please stop and read the above policy before continuing to make contributions to Memory Alpha, as you have made another non-canon/fanon article. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:52, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I'm asking one more time, before I have to ask an administrator to get involved. I can tell you now, their likely reaction will be to give you maybe one more warning, and then block you from editing until you see the messages on your talk page. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:55, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Stop editing, read your talk page It has come to my attention that your edits are in fact copyright violations, taken from Memory Gamma. Stop making these copyright violation edits immediately. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:58, 21 April 2009 (UTC)